Reincarnation
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: I have the summary in the first chapter....Since I suck at doing these..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Erin Hunter.

A/N: I decided finally that you CAN make a Warriors fanfic WITHOUT a prophecy. I'm doing one with Ravenpaw, my all-time favorite character (Excluding Jayfeather and Bluestar)! Anyways, I really hope I do a really great job with this story. Here's the full summary: After the clans had gone in search for their new home, and leading Graystripe and Millie in the correct direction in which the four clans took many moons ago, Ravenpaw is starting to wonder if he made the correct choices. If he had gone with Graystripe and Millie, then he would be reconnected with Firestar, and all of ThunderClan. But then again he was never really suited for Clan life. So when one day, a she-cat who reminds him of Bluestar shows up near the barn, Ravenpaw instantly tries to get to know her. But then Ravenpaw is forced to choice his correct life, especially when it starts to seem that maybe his new female companion might just be Bluestar reincarnated. Read on to find out!

Chapter 1

Ravenpaw watched as the sun went down again. Barley was already inside the barn sleeping. It was always at this time of the evening that Ravenpaw would take the time to think about his past choices. Back in his days at ThunderClan, Ravenpaw had always felt alert and ready to prove himself as a clan cat, not as some weakling that his mentor Tigerclaw, who was later Tigerstar, claimed him to be. It tore at him when he caught Tigerstar's murdering act with Redtail, and then not being able to say anything. But then Firepaw saved him, who also later became Fireheart, then now known as Firestar. '_I wonder if he's still leader of ThunderClan? I would most likely be welcome if he's still the leader. I wonder if Graystripe found the clan alright? There's so many things I wish to know.'_ Ravenpaw stood up and sighed.

"Who am I kidding? There's no way I'll be able to find out. Especially with my family miles away."

"You know, I wouldn't mind if you left to be with them again." Ravenpaw turned around to see Barley sitting down behind him, slowly cleaning himself.

"Barley! Even if I wanted to I couldn't return to the clans again."

"Why not? The way I see it, you can either stay here, or you can go on your own journey and return to ThunderClan."

"But I would want you to come with."

"Nah, I'm not leaving this barn. This is my only home. I've lived here for as long as I can remember."

"The mice and rats wouldn't know what to think if it was only you hunting them if I left."

"True, but they wouldn't care. In their little minds they would probably be grateful. One less hunter to them." Ravenpaw chuckled.

"If I do leave Barley, I would miss you."

"Trust me, I would miss you too. It would quite around here without you." Ravenpaw sighed.

"Lets continue this in the morning. I'm tired." Following Barley into the barn, Ravenpaw yawned.

"If you ask me kid, you should probably return to ThunderClan. All you have to do is following your heart and hopefully there are still some faint smells of your two friends. Graystripe, and what was his name?"

"Firestar."

"Yeah, him. He was here a lot when ThunderClan was in the area."

"As was Graystripe. He was usually here whenever Firestar was. Except of course when he became Firestar." Barley nodded.

"There's one cat I'll never forget. Bluestar."

"Yeah. Well good night Barley." Ravenpaw yawned one more time, before falling asleep.

~ThunderClan~

A ginger tom walked in the night towards the medicine cat den, where Leafpool was sleeping. Walking through the hanging bramble tendrils, he looked at Leafpool.

"Leafpool." She turned around and saw Firestar.

"Firestar, why aren't you sleeping? You should be resting after your battle earlier with ShadowClan." (A/N: This is after the third series, okay guys. So that battle with ShadowClan is made up.)

"I recieved a dream from StarClan." Leafpool's eyes glittered in the moonlight.

"What is it?"

"I don't know. It wasn't a prophecy or an omen. It was just a glimpse or something. I didn't see Bluestar among their ranks anymore."

"Firestar, she probably wasn't in your view point."

"Leafpool, I don't if I should tell you this but she was one of the cats who gave me my nine lives. Plus, she was the only cat who accepted me into ThunderClan right away. Excluding Graystripe and Ravenpaw." Leafpool's eyes softened.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Ravenpaw. Right?"

"Yeah. Last time I saw him, was when we were leaving our old territory and going to this one." Leafpool nodded.

"It can be hard to release old friends. I still remember all the stories you and Sandstorm told Squirrelflight and me about. I'm glad I got to meet him." Firestar nodded.

"I'm glad you both did." Leafpool sighed.

"Here, I'll give you a couple of poppy seeds and then I'll see how your doing in the morning." Firestar nodded and lapped up the two seeds she put in front of him.

"Thank you Leafpool." She nodded and watched him walk out of her den. '_What Firestar has told me is troubling. But I might have an answer. Could it be that Bluestar has been reincarnated? Like Cinderpelt, who is now Cinderheart?'_

Alright review! I know it probably sucks for a first chapter, but thats because its just began. Now I don't want anyone telling me how mean I am for even thinking that Ravenpaw would want to leave the barn and Barley. But hey, you can say whatever you want. If its a flame, I'll just use it to fuel myself and continue the story. If you don't like it, you don't have to read my stories. Alright review! And please guys, don't complain about the title of the story! I couldn't think of something catchy!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Erin Hunter.

A/N: Alright its chapter 2! And thank who ever has reviewed, added me to alert, favorites, or anything. I appreciate it.....I think. Anyways on with chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Stretching his legs, Ravenpaw yawned. He had slept through the night and it was midday now. Catching a quick mouse and eating it, Ravenpaw went in search of Barley. '_I've made my decision. I'm going back to ThunderClan....But before I go, I want some help from Barley. I'm going to practice my fighting techniques before I leave.'_

"Barley!!" He yowled and then the familar black and white blur flew past him. Barley was chasing something. Ravenpaw noticed with a jolt it had begun snowing. Barley finally came back towards him.

"What is it Ravenpaw?"

"I've decided to return to ThunderClan."

"If its what you decided, then I will not stop you."

"Thank you Barley." A few moments passed and neither of them had moved.

"Why haven't you left yet?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would help me get back in shape. Before I returned." Barley nodded absently.

"If you describe the moves to me, I'm sure I can train you.....I guess."

"Thank you again Barley. We'll start with the back kick. Its an explosive surprise move to catch opponents from behind. Judge the opponents distance from you very carefully; then lash out with your back legs, taking your weight on your front paws." Barley looked uncertain.

"I don't know. I've never actually seen these moves in person, but it sounds simple. But you've probably seen them. I think it would be best if I just asked you some stuff, see if you know them." Ravenpaw frowned for a moment, but then nodded.

"Alright. Ask me." '_Great. Lets see how much has stayed in my brain.'_

"Alright what is the second rule in the Warrior Code?" Ravenpaw's brain suddenly started processing all this info.

"Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory." Barley looked impressed.

"Good. I only know these because Bluestar told me them. Alright what is number eleven on the Code?"

"Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats."

"Alright. List then entire code. Backwards."

"Okay." Ravenpaw took a deep breath.

"15. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.

14. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or it is necessary for self-defense.

13. The word of the Clan leader is the warrior code.

12. No warrior may neglect a kit in pain or in danger, even if that kit is from a different Clan.

11. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.

10. A gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time.

9. After the death or retirement of the deputy, the new deputy must be chosen before moonhigh.

8. The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies or retires.

7. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.

6. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after recieving their warrior name.

5. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.

4. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life.

3. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders.

2. Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.

1. Defend your clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them

in battle." Ravenpaw gasped in relief when Barley nodded.

"Besides the fact that you are out of shape for fighting, you seem to know the Code very well."

"I made sure I memorized it....In case if I ever had to return one day." Barley nodded.

"You will do just fine when you return."

"Um...excuse me?" Ravenpaw and Barley turned to look at a blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle walked up. Ravenpaw almost called her Bluestar, but Bluestar was dead and she didn't have a warriors muscular built. Barley approached her and Ravenpaw was right behind him.

"Who're you?"

"I'm a house cat. My owners just moved away. They called me Sapphire." Ravenpaw's eyes were wide. Sapphire reminded him so much of Bluestar. '_I wonder if Barley thinks the same? Maybe Sapphire will come with me to ThunderClan!' _Ravenpaw trembled. "Is your friend alright?" He heard Sapphire ask.

"He'll be fine. He's just had a lot of bad past experiences with a tom named Tigerclaw, then later Tigerstar. And sometimes the memories come back." Sapphire seemed to shudder as well.

"Whenever someone calls me Tiger, even though my name is Sapphire, it gives me the creeps. Always in my dream I'm behind cornered by a big dark brown tabby tom, with unusually long front claws." Ravenpaw looked Sapphire in the eyes. She even had Bluestar's ice blue eyes. '_She could pass as Bluestar.'_

"I'm Barley and this is Ravenpaw."

"Ravenpaw? His name sounds way totally different from normal cats." Ravenpaw finally brave again, spoke up.

"Thats because I used to be a forest cat. I was never made a warrior." Barley looked at him in concern. Ravenpaw understood though. If he couldn't face a new cat, like Sapphire, he wouldn't be able to face his clan again.

"Why did you leave your clan then? I've heard all about the clans." Ravenpaw laughed nervously.

"Thats a little private."

"Oh. Okay. Can I stay with you guys?"

"Sure. If thats okay with you Barley." Ravenpaw looked at him and he could see Barley's answer before he said it.

"Its fine. But I thought you were going to return to your clan? Now would be the time before the snow gets any deeper."

"I know. I'll leave tomorrow. If Sapphire wants to, she can come with me." Sapphire's eyes twinkled.

"Sure. That should be fun. Maybe I'll even get a clan name." She followed them both into the barn to get some food and talk.

~The next day~

Ravenpaw prodded Sapphire in the side to try and wake her up. It was before the sun would rise that he wanted to go. The sun will be up soon, so he wanted to set out fast.

"Sapphire, wake up! Barley can you help me here?" Barley came over and sneezed in her ear. She woke up instantly.

"Huh? Wha?!" Ravenpaw yawned.

"Come on. Its time to go." He meowed at her. Sapphire stood, yawned and stretched while doing so.

"Okay, so what are we waiting for?" Barley chuckled.

"You. But I'm staying here." Sapphire looked at Barley in surprise.

"What? I thought you two were like brothers or something." Ravenpaw purred for a moment.

"No. My family lives many miles away. Somewhere over the mountains." Sapphire looked at the highstones. "We will find our way, once we are past highstones." Ravenpaw looked at Barley in farewell.

"Go on. Go, Ravenpaw. If you ever have time to come back, come back for a quick visit. But don't come back until you are a warrior. Both of you. If I remember Firestar, your friend, he will most definitely welcome both of you." Ravenpaw nodded.

"First, Sapphire. Do you want a name that would fit you?" She looked at Ravenpaw as they walked towards highstones.

"What do you mean?"

"My name is Ravenpaw. I left ThunderClan before I was made a warrior."

"Sure....I guess. Especially if it'll help me fit in with your clan life."

"It will hopefully. How about....Bluepaw?"

"Sure. I guess it either represents my pelt or my eyes. Right?" Ravenpaw nodded and soon the trio found themselves on the highstones. Barley sighed.

"Good luck you two. Ravenpaw, I'll keep the barn up. Just remember, if you ever find that you still are not suited for clan life, you are most definitely welcomed here again." Ravenpaw nodded.

"Thank you Barley. For everything." He turned to Bluepaw. "Lets go." Ravenpaw and Bluepaw walked down the slope. Ravenpaw was heading in the direction in which he sent Graystripe.

~Three and a half days later~

"Run Bluepaw!" Ravenpaw had forgotten to teach Bluepaw how to kill rats and now they were both lost in a Twolegplace. A huge one! Judging the distance between him and Bluepaw, Ravenpaw jumped and landed on the flury of rats.

"Ravenpaw!" Bluepaw was up in the trees now. Ravenpaw then lashed out with his claws and gave a long, low furious hiss.

"Stay in the tree Bluepaw!" After a few agonizing 10 minutes, Ravenpaw walked away from his battle with the rats. His black pelt looked wet with blood. '_Its a good thing I knew how to fight rats the correct way. Else we would've been in trouble.' _Bluepaw jumped down from the tree and licked his ear. Over the course of three and a half days, the two of them had become very close.

"It was so hard for me to stay in the tree, Ravenpaw. I was wanting to jump down and help you."

"Yeah, but you don't know how to fight rats." Bluepaw looked at him warmly.

"True, but I still could've helped. Your injured. We should stop." Ravenpaw shook his head.

"No. The faster we get to the clan, the faster I can get some burdock root. I think its still Cinderpelt who is the medicine cat, either that or its her apprentice Leafpaw. By now she should have her medicine cat name. I wonder how many new warriors there is?" Bluepaw watched Ravenpaw as he limped along the road next to her.

"Do you really believe we will find your clan?"

"In my mind? No. My heart though is a totally different story."

"So your following your heart?"

"Yes."

"So why did you leave your clan in the first place?"

"If I had stayed, I would've been killed."

"Why?"

"I had witnessed Tigerclaw, who later became Tigerstar the leader of ShadowClan, murder our deputy at the time. Which was Redtail. He knew I had witnessed the entire thing, and he was going to try and kill me. I hope you meet both of these two cats. Their now known as Firestar and Graystripe, but at the time they were just like us. Firepaw and Graypaw. Firepaw brought me to the ThunderClan border, and told me to go to Barley's farm and stay there. Graypaw was with him, and I left. Since it had been raining, no one would've been able to pick up my scent." Bluepaw looked at him sadly.

"I guess thats better then my dreams."

"Your dreams?"

"I've always had these dreams that I was leading all these cats to these new heights and dangers. Its silly, I know."

"No. Its not. I think you might be the reincarnation of one of the cats from ThunderClan."

"Really? Who?"

"Our old leader, before Firestar. Her name was Bluestar."

"Is that why you called me Bluepaw?"

"Not quite, but its part of the reason. Firestar will give you a warriors name, after we've trained. But for me, its just retraining." Bluepaw nodded.

"Funny, Ravenpaw." He joined in laughing with her.

"Bluepaw?"

"Yes?"

"I really hope you like ThunderClan. After all, it is my original home." Bluepaw then licked him behind his ear.

"Shut up, stupid furball. Lets just walk in silence." Ravenpaw nodded and they both continued on walking.

Alright review! In the next chapter they will be intercepted by one of the four clans. Now just which ones? Alright review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the original characters created by Erin Hunter.

A/N: There is no author's note for this chapter at the begining. Read on! Oh wait, Ravenpaw and Bluepaw encounter clan cats in this chapter. The cats that show up, I made up their names. One of them is actually me as a cat.

Chapter 3

Bluepaw panicked when Ravenpaw didn't wake up instantly before dawn. '_Ravenpaw!!??'_ She headbutted him, and he still didn't wake up. Remembering his rat bite from the previous day, Bluepaw took an uneasy breath.

"Ravenpaw??!!" She hissed right in his ear and Ravenpaw instantly woke up, as if from a nightmare.

"Wha-??!!"

"Sorry, but I was afraid you wouldn't wake up. Plus its almost dawn." Ravenpaw looked at the sky and sighed.

"Sunrise." At Bluepaw's confused look, Ravenpaw explained. "Its the term the clans use. You might want to start using the terms, and soon. Or else the clans might...." Ravenpaw paused. "I don't know what they will do. I think they might've changed from the moons I had spent there." Bluepaw nodded.

"Are you sure your going to belong there like old times, Ravenpaw?" Ravenpaw froze, his mind bringing back old memories of Tigerstar. The one question he didn't want to answer was just asked.

"We'll find out when we get there Bluepaw." Bluepaw nodded and followed Ravenpaw. Slowly, but surely, Ravenpaw taught Bluepaw some of the basic fighting techniques and the warrior code. When it was sundown, Bluepaw stiffened. '_I smell more cats!'_

"Ravenpaw! I smell more cats!" Ravenpaw sniffed, and seconds later stiffened.

"WindClan!" Bluepaw's eyes widened in terror.

"I thought you belonged to ThunderClan?!"

"I was born in that clan, but I left before I became a warrior! We are both considered outsiders right now."

"But won't they recognize you?"

"Bluepaw, I've met the WindClan warriors before, but I don't recognize these scents. Anyways we are downwind of them." Bluepaw looked at Ravenpaw.

"How far do you think we are from ThunderClan?" Ravenpaw smiled at her warmly.

"Not that far actually. If this is WindClan territory then the other clans aren't that far away. In fact in the distance I can see a forest." Bluepaw looked in the direction Ravenpaw was, but she didn't see a forest. Instead she saw cats racing towards them. But these cats were different looking. They had glittering stars floating around them. One of them, a blue-gray tom, bowed his head to her. The other one was actually a kit, that was a smaller version of the tom, but female. Ravenpaw suddenly hissed.

"Bluepaw! Get down!" Blinking, Bluepaw saw a group of four cats racing towards them.

"Who're they?"

"WindClan!" A she-cat with black splotches on her pelt hissed at them both. She had dark green eyes. A gray tabby tom arched his back and hissed.

"Tigertalon! Swiftstalker!" A tom with a black fluffy pelt hissed at the first two. A cream colored she-cat with a single black paw and blue eyes meowed, as if entertained.

"Oh Tanglenose, you know Tigertalon and Swiftstalker won't listen to you. You two, who are you?" The she-cat looked at Ravenpaw and Bluepaw.

"I am Ravenpaw and this is Bluepaw. Please, we have traveled far and we are still traveling"

"I am Wildheart, this is Tanglenose, Tigertalon, and Swiftstalker. Where are you traveling?"

"We are heading to ThunderClan. If you would let us pass through, we'd be really happy, right Bluepaw?" Bluepaw nodded as Tigertalon walked forward.

"Since when does ThunderClan send out apprentices? I didn't know Firestar was that dumb!" Ravenpaw bristled.

"You should respect me the very least!" Bluepaw was cowering behind Ravenpaw.

"Uh, Ravenpaw, I don't think you should talk to him like that..." Tigertalon glared at Ravenpaw.

"Respect you?! Why you're only an apprentice! You really think a fully trained warrior, like myself, is going to RESPECT an apprentice?! Keep dreaming furball!" Ravenpaw hissed angrily.

"I've seen more moons than you have! In fact, I've seen more than Firestar just about probably!"

"Your only an apprentice! There's-" Wildheart silenced Tigertalon with the end of her tail.

"Enough Tigertalon." She looked at Ravenpaw."We will let you pass through our territory safely. Return to your clan, and your leader, Firestar." Beckoning with her tail, she led the others away.

"Ravenpaw I may be wrong but I believe you just made a new enemy in the clans."

"Yeah, and its another one with "Tiger"....I have horrible luck with tigers." Bluepaw nudged Ravenpaw comfortly. Then she realized one important detail.

"Uh, Ravenpaw?"

"Yes?"

"Wildheart didn't tell us which direction ThunderClan is in."

"Thats because we are supposedly in ThunderClan." Bluepaw gaped at Ravenpaw.

"So they just automatically assume that we are from ThunderClan?! Can't they tell your not from a clan?!" Ravenpaw sighed in frustration.

"I'll explain everything once we find ThunderClan territory, alright? But right now, we seriously have to get off WindClan territory." Not waiting for her reply, Ravenpaw walked forward, heading towards the forest.

Alright review! The cat from WindClan that was me was Swiftstalker. I know I wasn't being very nice, but hey Swiftstalker isn't going to be a very nice cat in the story. Alright review!


End file.
